


Game of Inches

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Player To Be Named Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-28
Updated: 2004-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The game of baseball has often been described as a game of inches.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Inches

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this is, or what it wanted to be. I guess this is technically an original piece, but I don't think I originally intended it to be.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

The game of baseball has often been described as a game of inches. A few inches to the left and that ground ball that squibs through the infield is not a game-tying single, but an inning ending double play. A few more inches to the right, and the walk-off home run that sends one team to victory is nothing more than a long, loud strike.

Many a team has fallen victim to the cruel tricks played by the wind, and by fate. It takes a strong man to not just throw up his hands, and give up.

It takes a strong man to stand up and fight.


End file.
